


[伏/汤金]杯中物

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 金妮沉迷于与汤姆里德尔的性幻想，她喊出来的名字，引来了那个复活的黑魔王。顺手cue一下我的斯莉大本命
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Voldemort/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8
Collections: 其他短篇





	1. Chapter 1

金妮把白日梦咒的小盒子塞到裙子下面，偷眼看了一眼弗雷德，他正在卖力地跟那个姑娘推销“傀儡炸弹”，那个姑娘脸红红的，大约会买一大堆没用的东西吧。

偷自己家的东西算偷吗？哼，谁让他们不肯卖“神奇女巫”系列东西给她呢！就算是妹妹就不是女生了吗？金妮撇了撇嘴，没事就叨叨她男朋友太多，一群老古板。

男朋友？呵？那些可怜的家伙都是无用的替代品。

没有人知道，金妮韦斯莱，格兰芬多的院花，霍格沃茨的魁地奇明星，其实内心深处早就腐烂了。那些男孩子，那些黑头发的男孩子，无法满足她哪怕万一的渴望，就算哈利……她叹息一声，就算哈利也不行了。

她离开家的第一年，人生就毁了。

“Ginny，Ginny……你的味道，是杜松子酒味吗？”他的舌头从她脸颊滑到脖子，一路向下。那双闪着红光的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光，金妮用手紧紧的抓住自己的晨衣，想藏起自己赤裸的双腿。

“让我教你如何取悦男人，可怜的小Ginny，你看他从来不看你一眼，你只是一个不起眼的小可怜，不可爱不聪明，毫无魅力。哦，还有一家子穷光蛋，哈哈哈，哈利不会爱你。”他抚摸着她刚刚发育的身体，“你只能相信我，我会帮你的，Ginny，把嘴张开！”

不不不不不，金妮猛地睁开眼，冲出了韦斯莱笑话商店，她一路跑到不知道哪里才喘息着停下来，不要回忆，不要回忆，那些事情都过去了，她不记得，不记得。可那双红色的眼睛永远在她脑海深处明明灭灭。

她尝过最高级的甜，就算那是毒药，也无法接受平庸无味的劣质糖果。

只有他的手，只有他的吻，那冰凉的吻，残酷的吻，残酷的掠夺，才能让她火热。

捂住脸，金妮把自己缩成一个小球，她知道她今生都不会幸福了。

他只是一段记忆，甚至连人都不是，但他带走了金妮芙拉韦斯莱的一切。

找了一个脏的看不清门脸的小旅馆，金妮锁好门，打开那白日梦咒。

我要你，Lord Voldemort，请来见我。

黑暗向她袭来，她伸出手，迎接那暗夜君王的拥抱。

“Ginny，我可爱的小Ginny，你长大了啊。”他抬起她的小脸，把冰凉的唇印在她的嘴唇上，“你知道你召唤的是谁吗？”

“是您，是Lord Voldemort，我渴望的只有您，”金妮哆哆嗦嗦地搂住他的腰，全身被紧张害怕和激情填满，“对不起，我错了，my Lord，请您惩罚我，狠狠地惩罚我……”

“乖，把衣服脱了，让我看看你这几年有没有长进。”他磁性的声音摧毁了她所剩不多的理智，她解开自己的袍子，躺在陌生的床上，等待他给的痛苦与快乐。

她一边高潮一边堕落。

没关系，她早就摔碎了，眼泪从她眼角流出来，滑过她姣好的仿佛花儿一般盛开的年轻脸庞。

“Lord Voldemort，”她一边哭一边发出狂喜的尖叫，全身都在战栗，“杀了我吧，杀了我。”

他笑起来，眼睛里红光闪烁：“为什么？我为什么要杀死你？Ginny，永远拜倒在我脚下吧，我会给你你想要的……”

极乐，狂欢，鸠酒，不幸……

今天之后，金妮会更唾弃自己，今天之后，她再也没办法敷衍她那无趣的男朋友，今天之后，她更加恨他，也更加渴望他。

金妮穿好衣服，梳好凌乱的头发，头也不回地走了，白日梦咒的包装丢在床底下，她没再看它一眼。

马尔福庄园里，Lord Voldemort冷哼着，总有些无知的人胆敢直呼他的名字，他们难道不知道那个名字是施了魔咒的吗？他可以瞬间出现在那些僭越之徒面前。

等他有空了，他要好好看看，是谁胆敢直呼他的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为老福特审查严格，第二章忽然低幼？

伏地魔从来没想过有人大逆不道地直呼他的名字，是为了那堕落的苟且。

而且这女孩明显沉迷其中。

他看着女孩弓起了腰，在白日梦里呈上她的所有，像是一朵雪白的花儿，花蕊粉红，沾染着透明的滴滴晨露。

她熟稔地叫着伏地魔的教名，战战兢兢地叫他的尊称，她的手指陷入床单，脚趾勾了起来，暖流喷涌。花瓣层层叠叠地盛开，加上女孩稚嫩娇媚的脸，那场景不得不说，勾魂夺魄。

虽然他应该觉得自己被冒犯，但实际上看了这样一场香艳大戏，他一点都没有愤怒，他悄无声息地离开了，留女孩继续颤抖，像是风雨后的一朵花。

“西弗勒斯，有些事我不太记得了，关于女孩——”伏地魔不太记得情/欲的滋味了，毕竟重生为人，他离“人”这个词有点远，离“魔”这个词有点近。

整个食死徒里，只有西弗勒斯看上去也没什么经验，他如果找马尔福打听这种事，花花大少卢修斯半夜都会爬起来捶床大笑。

“我的主人，这个问题我没办法回答你，”西弗勒斯卷起上嘴唇，提醒伏地魔：“您之前答应给我的女人已经死了。”黑魔王说话不算话，把我的女人搞死了。

“所以——”

“所以我独身至今。”

“哦？你居然如此死心眼。”

“不是死心眼，是纯血的这些单身女人，都丑！”西弗勒斯冷冷地说。

好看的十几岁都订婚了，剩下的只有卡罗妹妹这种先天有缺陷的，西弗勒斯又不傻。

伏地魔不会愧疚，他也没有良心，所以不会痛，但他会魔法，而且水平很高，平时也不会苛待下属。

丢了一个像时间转换器一样的东西给西弗勒斯，伏地魔的声音不带一丝感情色彩：“给你，不要怨气冲天了，愿意调到几岁就调到几岁。”

有点不太明白伏地魔的意思，这个魔法道具西弗勒斯也没见过，但也不能说“喂，说明书给一份吧”，只好回家自己摸索。

魔法物品上面有个表盘，刻着如尼魔文的数字，西弗勒斯战战兢兢地调到了“十四”上——什么也没发生。他又调到了“九”上面，同样没反应，最后试了试“四”，还是没反应。

算了，睡觉。西弗勒斯把东西塞到枕头底下，睡着了。

“醒醒，醒醒！”一双小手抓住他的胳膊推他。

他本来睡的也不沉，警醒地睁开眼睛，眼前是十四岁的莉莉。

“我怎么在这里啊？西弗，你怎么好像老了很多？你这里只有一张床我能跟你一起睡吗？”莉莉穿着可爱的睡衣，摇着西弗勒斯的手臂，一副天真无邪的样子。

西弗勒斯看着眼前的女孩，在心里默念“我在做梦，这是魔法，全是假的。”

但莉莉还是手脚并用地爬上了他的床，钻进了他的被窝，舒服地叹了口气，“好暖和！”

此后西弗勒斯就睡不着了，他翻来覆去。

一半大脑在嚎叫：那是假的，是魔法，不上白不上！

另一半大脑在劝他：直接上那是人吗？

莉莉在他身边睡得打着小呼噜。

踌躇了半宿，西弗勒斯决定还是要跟莉莉谈谈，她到底是从哪个位面穿越过来的，还是其实只是一场梦。

但他翻过身，发现莉莉变小了好多——他想起来了，他后来调到了九岁，接着是四岁！

西弗勒斯干脆不睡了，他坐起来，看着他记忆里最可爱的小莉莉，红发铺满枕头，长睫毛在睡梦中偶尔抖一下，还有苍白的小脸，她真美！

但四岁的莉莉是个灾难，她恐怕是个精力过于旺盛的孩子，凌晨就醒了，对着西弗勒斯大哭，被他的魔杖喷火花哄好了之后，又开始活力十足地满屋子乱翻。

“看上去你过了充实的一夜，”伏地魔看着西弗勒斯脸上的黑眼圈说，“聊一聊？”

“不要太小！”西弗勒斯困得睁不开眼，“女孩子哭太可怕了。”

深以为然地点点头，伏地魔也不喜欢女人又哭又叫。

“但一旦她不哭了，还是很好的。”四岁的小莉莉软绵绵地靠在他肩膀上，像一团棉花糖。

梨花带雨的样子的确不错，伏地魔想起那个女孩红着脸抽泣的样子……

但她呼唤他的次数并不多，这让他不太满意。但她终于还是呼唤他了。

买来了白日梦咒，金妮跑进了禁林深处，她之前发现了一片隐秘的灌木丛，用了一个抗扰咒之后应该很安全。

“汤姆！”她对着空气呼喊，很快他就来了。

不知道为什么这次的梦境真实的可怕，双胞胎改良了咒语吗？如果之前是和风细雨，这次就是狂风暴雨，但金妮陷入白日梦中醒不来，或者，她不敢醒来。她的白日梦太黑暗，她爱的人是邪恶本身。

西弗勒斯斯内普背着那个四岁的小豆芽去上魔药课，小莉莉早上起来并没有消失，他有点紧张，要是邓布利多问起来他要怎么回答啊。

“你叫什么名字？”他跟小豆芽排练。

“莉莉……斯内普？”小豆芽歪头。


	3. Chapter 3

一定发生了什么，金妮把南瓜汁都喝到了胸口，那可不是白日梦吧，她的腿中间好疼。

“金！你没睡醒？！”罗恩扔了一根鸡骨头过去，浓稠的南瓜汁沾湿了金妮的衬衣，满桌看金妮的男生快要熬不住了。

“嗯？”她哼了一声，从发呆里惊醒，抬起大眼睛看着她的哥哥，眼神那样无辜，弯着腰离开餐桌的男生变多了。

挥舞着魔杖弄干净了金妮的衬衣，赫敏叹了口气，需要担心的人又变多了呢，亏她之前还觉得金妮挺坚强的。

“金，亲爱的，你不能这样，”赫敏拉着金妮离开了餐厅，“你应该投入生活，试着跟别人相处，放松一些，多拥有一些自我，这样——哈利一定会看到你，你这么迷人……”

金妮的目光立刻开始闪烁，天真的赫敏还以为她在想哈利，哦，不是的，但她怎么跟赫敏说？说她在禁林里使用白日梦咒的时候出了事？而且——她觉得并不是有人趁着她沉浸幻梦的时候非礼了她，那感觉很不寻常，她还能感觉到那种冰冷的触感，那深埋的坚硬，跟她一年级的记忆那么相似，但那时候是幻觉，现在是现实。

“你说得对，赫敏，你说的太对了，我的确是——太紧绷了……”她语无伦次地说。

好为人师的赫敏满意地走了，完全不觉得自己那稀烂的感情历程有什么资格教育金妮，不过也因此她没有发现金妮的异样。

“或许，或许，我应该再试一次，看看到底发生了什么事。”金妮拿出了韦斯莱笑话商店的邮购单，唉，哥哥们真是奸商，东西卖的那么贵。

西弗勒斯斯内普非常不愿意在假期加班，但他没什么选择，伏地魔坐在那里，一副心情很好的样子，小莉莉在他肩膀上乱爬，好奇地摸他的光头。

“莉莉，不可以这样，”西弗勒斯很怕伏地魔转身一个阿瓦达。

“她是时间转换器带来的幻象，西弗勒斯，没关系，是我赏赐给你的安慰品，可以说是过去的复制品，”伏地魔毫不客气的说，“如果你喜欢大一点的，再去调节那个时间转换器就可以了。”

“那她可以存在多久？”斯内普轻声问。

“因为是我的魔力制造出来的，只要我活着，她就会存在，西弗勒斯，我一向优待我的仆人，我可以给你一切，只要你忠诚。这一次你的事情办的不错，真的很不错……”他回忆起那女孩的滋味。

我到底办了什么事？西弗勒斯对这突如其来的夸奖有点害怕，但他又不敢反驳。

“西弗？”小莉莉爬上西弗勒斯的膝盖，她困了，那边那个光头虽然好玩，但摸上去冷冰冰，不如西弗暖。

想要带孩子去睡觉，又有点不敢的斯内普为难了，但很快，伏地魔像是感应到了什么，红眼睛一亮。

“居然这么快，没想到这么快，”他感到了久违的欣喜，她很喜欢对不对，她一定很喜欢，否则怎么会这么快就再次呼唤我的名字呢？

化作一团黑烟，伏地魔消失了，斯内普松了口气，他带着开始点头的莉莉去午睡。

从枕头下面摸出那个时间转换器，斯内普把指针调回十四岁，他不敢调的太大，他怕那时候的莉莉已经不喜欢他了。

伏地魔给了他另一个莉莉，这个莉莉还是原来那个莉莉吗？或许是，或许不是，而如果哈利消灭了伏地魔，那他就会失去这个莉莉。

“西弗？我怎么在这？你怎么变样了？哎呦，我的衣服好小啊……”身边的小豆芽不知什么时候变成了少女，开始好奇的叽叽喳喳。

他应该吻她吗？

Lord Voldemort——汤姆——请惩罚我，我是个糟透了的女孩，我迷恋邪恶与黑暗，我迷恋您——

她看到了汤姆，他依稀有些变化，但在她眼里，仍旧充满吸引力，他打开她的腿，问她上次感觉如何，她俯下身把他含在嘴里，那粗大冰冷的性器像是一条蛇，在她口中穿行。

“这地方太简陋了，我的小姑娘，”伏地魔看着金妮的身体被灌木划伤了，“我们换一个地方。”

几秒钟后她就趴在了柔软的床垫上，他从身后进入她多汁的身体，那条蛇在她体内穿行，撑开她的通道，带着痛苦与欢乐，它咬住了她最隐秘的深处，带着痒与酸，他在她体内冲刺，几乎超过金妮能承受的极限，她哭，她叫，但她活该。

她理所应当痛苦，理所应当受伤，但她最后仍旧罪孽深重的高潮。

他重生后不再是个人了，所以他留在金妮体内的不是繁育的种子，而是澎湃的魔力，能把她送到更高的高空中。

金妮不知道自己是怎么回到霍格沃茨的，她小腹里还有魔力激荡，她把自己埋进浴缸里，用魔杖划开手腕。

水里漾开粉红的花。

只有一朵。

她的伤口愈合只用了两秒。


End file.
